One of Us
by Anika Malfoy
Summary: Pre Deathly Hallows. The day before Harry is set to leave the Dursleys forever a white limousine arrives at Privet Drive. Inside are the “neutral” Slytherins and Draco Malfoy. This arrival causes a whirlwind of events and the rethinking of beliefs.
1. Chapter 1: Guests

**Title: One of Us**

**Summary: **Pre Deathly Hallows. The day before Harry is set to leave the Dursleys forever; a white limousine arrives at Privet Drive. Inside are the "neutral" Slytherins and Draco Malfoy. This arrival causes a whirlwind of events in Harry's life that causes him to re-evaluate many of his beliefs.

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his lovable friends. I also do not own the song One of Us, where this story gets its title and the opening lyrics.

**A/N:** I am ashamed to admit that I have yet to read book 7. This isn't because I do not want to read it, but because my fiancé and I have a deal that I will read it aloud to him, after reading the first six aloud to him. We are currently on book 5 (though have both already read the first 6) and I will hopefully be reading 7 soon.

As I have not yet read Deathly Hallow, there will be nothing from that book here. This story is cannon up through book 6 and fanfiction from there.

**11/30/07 - I HAVE RE-POSTED THIS CHAPTER!!!! I went through this chapter and did some editing as well as added to it. It is not necessary to re-read this chapter to understand the next, though I recommend it.**

_

* * *

Born in greed, raised in hate, _

_Help us to decide his fate. _

_Let him run, let him live,_

_But do not forget what _

_We can not forgive!_

_And he is not one of us,_

_He has never been one of us,_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind!_

_Someone once lied to us,_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us!_

One of Us - - Lion King 2

**

* * *

**A large, white limousine with black tinted windows pulled up to a pristine house on Privet Drive. The limousine door opened, and a black umbrella was the first thing to exit the vehicle. Following the umbrella came a black leather boots and black slacks. Finally, a dark blue, long sleeve, buttoned up silk shirt. 

The face of the figure was hidden from Petunia Dursley as she watched him approach. It was definitely a "him" though, as the flat chest and broad shoulders couldn't belong to any female.

Quickly straightening and fluffing her hair, she walked to the door. She waited exactly ten seconds after the knock, forcing away her excitement and curiosity, before answering.

Standing on the front step of her home, was a very attractive, blond young man.

Petunia put on her best smile. It wasn't often that attractive, and obviously rich, young men visited her home. The man was about the same age as her son, Dudley, and for a moment she imaged them as best of friends. But this couldn't be a friend of Dudley's, or he would have mentioned it to his parents.

Well, the young man _would_ be a friend of her son's, just as soon as she could introduce them!

At that moment, any good thoughts that were creeping into Petunia's head quickly went out the window as the young man opened his mouth.

"Is this the home of Harry Potter?"

* * *

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, silently watching the rain fall out the sliding glass door leading to the backyard. He wanted to be outside in that rain, but wasn't allowed to leave his current seat. 

His cousin and uncle were also sitting at the table, going over a magazine. Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, had just turned 17 this summer and was currently trying to convince his parents of his dire need to own his own car. This "need" brought dread to the very heart of Harry, as he could only just image the damage that Dudley could manage behind the wheel of a car, but when he had tried to point that out to his aunt and uncle he was told to be quiet.

Harry had then suggested that he be allowed to go upstairs, or outside, or _anywhere_ else. The Dursleys had glared and told him to stay put.

Harry had no idea why he had to be present for the discussion, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had insisted. _They probably want me to ask for my own car, just so they can have the pleasure of saying no,_ Harry thought, irreverently.

Things had been especially awkward between him and the Dursley's this year, though Harry couldn't quite figure out why. When he had returned to Privet Drive for the summer, Petunia had given him a frightened, resigned look. Harry had tried to ask what he had done now, but she had ignored him. After that one look, she had refused to meet his eyes again all summer.

Uncle Vernon had been just as annoying as any other year, but even he seemed to act almost as though he was forcing himself. That had been disturbing in its own way, as Uncle Vernon usually loved to torment his nephew.

Dudley had reacted strangest of all, though. There were no more taunts, or "Harry chasing." There was no violence or anger. He seemed cautious, but not frightened; acting as though Harry was something new and strange.

Harry was used to odd treatment from the Dursleys, but this…_something_ put him on edge.

He couldn't figure out what was going on with them. He had experienced a brief moment of terror wondering if they were all under the imperious curse, but Hermione, when he had written a frantic letter to her, had insisted that this was impossible with the wards provided by the Ministry and the protection from his mother. Harry didn't know whether the knowledge of Ministry wards on Privet Drive made him feel better or worse. On one hand, it was good to know that the Dursleys weren't under the imperious. On the other hand, why had the Ministry done nothing to prevent Harry's growing up in a cupboard?

Harry pushed the last thought away. It didn't matter now anyway.

Whatever was going on with the Dursleys, it had gotten him out of his room more often this year than in any year since he turned eleven. Granted, he was mostly outside planting a new flower bed in the backyard, but anything was better than being locked in his room and fed through the cat-flap in his door.

Suddenly annoyed with the whole situation, Harry was about to ask, again, to be excused when Aunt Petunia came striding back into the room.

Everything about her reappearance screamed _ANGRY! _She walked with quick, jerky movements; her lips pressed into a thin line; and a crease was visible between her thin eyebrows. The woman was tense and silent, and again refused to meet Harry's eyes. She walked straight over to Uncle Vernon and stood behind him, staring hard at the door to the kitchen.

As she had left the room at the sound of a car pulling up to the house _(honestly, how did she even hear the car pull up…it must be some type of freak talent used for spying on the neighbors)_, Harry was left in no doubt that the visitor was an unwelcome one. For a brief moment, Harry let himself hope that maybe the Order had decided to pick him up early this year.

And then Draco Malfoy sauntered into the kitchen.

Harry was out of his seat with his wand drawn before he even registered Malfoy's drawled "Potter."

Dudley jumped from his chair and ducked behind his parents, just as Vernon yelled - "Put that…that…that blasted _THING_ away!"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry ignored Vernon, not taking his eyes off the blond.

The last time he had seen Malfoy, the boy had been fleeing the castle with the man who had killed Dumbledore. The only thing stopping him from hexing Malfoy and calling the Order was the memory that it wasn't Malfoy who'd caste the curse. The memory of a wand dropping an inch.

"Looking for you," Malfoy smirked, "came to pay my respects. It is your birthday tomorrow, isn't it?"

Of course, that memory didn't completely erase Harry's desire to hexing the blond.

Malfoy reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand and a small box. The Dursleys shrank back into the corner of the room, too scared at the sight of a second wand to do much of anything.

Harry raised his own wand higher, "Put that away, Malfoy, unless you want to let the Aurors know right where you are. In fact, don't put it away. Caste a spell and see what happens."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked, but all he did was enlarge the box.

"Don't worry, there's a spell on my wand so that the Ministry can't register any magic done by it." Malfoy's lips twitched, "wouldn't want you getting in trouble for underage magic…again."

"What do you want, Malfoy, and cut the crap about paying your respects," Harry growled.

"But, Potter, it's true," Malfoy took on an air of complete innocence as he placed the now-head-sized box on the table in front of Harry.

The box was wrapped in dark red paper and had a silver ribbon tied around it. The Dursleys and Harry all stared at the box in something close to disgusted fear. It was the first time Harry had ever had anything in common with the Dursleys, and he didn't appreciate the fact.

"What is that?" Harry nodded his head at the box, but didn't reach for it. Too many encounters with Portkeys and cursed items had given Harry an understandable fear of strange objects. Especially objects coming from this particular person.

"It's a present," Malfoy sneered, "surely you're familiar with the ritual of receiving presents in celebration of the day of your birth."

Harry snorted, "What is this, Malfoy?" Finally tearing his eyes away from the package, Harry glared at the blond, "Last I saw you - you were running away from Hogwarts after letting Death Eaters," Aunt Petunia made a small whimpering noise at the name, "into the school. After…"

Harry didn't finish the sentence. He couldn't say "after killing Dumbledore," because Malfoy hadn't done that, Snape had. He couldn't say "after almost killing Dumbledore," because Harry was sure, in the end, that Malfoy wouldn't have done it. Malfoy deserved to be hexed for so many reasons, and Harry fervently wished to be the one to do the hexing, but…he hadn't killed Dumbledore.

Malfoy sighed and dropped whatever act it was he had been playing. Pulling out a chair, the blond sat down at the table. Uncle Vernon made an angry noise, but didn't comment.

Malfoy sat, tracing his finger along the silver ribbon of the box, as if lost in thought. Harry didn't sit, but he didn't interrupt the blond's thoughts. Whatever Malfoy was doing here, it seemed like he might be finally coming to the point.

"Listen, Potter. I know you don't like me, you don't have any reason to, but I have a limousine full of students, _innocent_ students, who need your help." Malfoy's eyes finally met Harry's again, and Harry was shocked at the emotion he could see there. "I know that you have connections. I know that the Weasleys generally pick you up on your birthday. Let them take me to the Ministry tomorrow if you want, but find a safe place for those waiting outside."

Harry stared hard at Malfoy, but – try as he might – he couldn't see anything but honesty in Malfoy's face. It wasn't an expression that he was used to seeing there, and it actually frightened Harry slightly. The last time he had seen any emotion other than anger or fear from this boy, was that night in the bathroom. The night Harry had nearly killed him.

After a minute that seemed more like an eternity, Harry let out a long breath.

"Who's in the car, Malfoy?"

"You're going to take them in?" Malfoy was seeking confirmation, and Harry really couldn't blame him.

"I…"

"WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!" It seemed Uncle Vernon had finally woken from his shocked and frightened stupor. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TAKE THEM IN?' I WON'T HAVE ANY MORE _FREAKS_ IN MY HOUSE!"

Malfoy's eyes flashed at, Harry presumed, being called a freak by a fat muggle, but he didn't show any other sign that he had heard Vernon.

Harry looked at the three people in the corner of the room. Not an hour ago these three had been sitting at this table, happily ignoring Harry's existence as they debated the pros and cons of getting their son a car. They weren't Harry's family, they had never been his, but they were _a_ family. They were a husband and wife and son, and Harry felt bad for interrupting their lives. He wondered how they might have lived if Harry had never come to them.

Would Vernon still be going grey prematurely? Would he still be so easily angered? Would Dudley still be the bully that he is? Had Harry's presence, and thus Vernon's attitude toward Harry, taught Dudley that it was alright to hurt people? Would Aunt Petunia have doted on Dudley to the point of making him unhealthily fat if she wasn't trying to show Harry just how unwanted he was?

Harry looked back out toward the rain; he would never know how different things could be, for any of them. All he could do for them, and himself, is leave this place as soon as possible. That and save those he could. He wouldn't let anyone else's lives be ruined, if he could stop it.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, and the Weasleys are picking me up the next morning," Harry looked up at Vernon, "let them stay here, where they are safe, that long. Then you'll never have to hear from…my kind, again."

"And if I don't let them stay?" Vernon was nothing if not predictable.

"Then I'll let the Death Eater have you," Harry nodded toward Malfoy and watched Aunt Petunia pale. She had understood the reference earlier, even if the others hadn't.

"He's a…a…a…he's…one of them?" Aunt Petunia whispered.

Vernon turned and paled at the look on his wife's face.

"Yes, he has the Mark. Wanna see?" Harry made a vague gesture that made Petunia pale even farther.

"Are…you involved in…with…" there were tears in Petunia's eyes now, and Harry hated doing this.

"No," Harry met his aunt's eyes for the first time all summer, "and I wouldn't really let him hurt you. You've not been kind to me, but you've given me a safe place to grow up. I wouldn't pay that back with murder."

Some of the color returned to Petunia's face, "but why…why is he here? If he's a…"

Harry ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Malfoy who was staring steadily back at him, "That's what I want the chance to find out."

Harry saw Petunia nod out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't stop staring at Malfoy. He had no idea what was going on, but he needed to understand. He needed to know what caused Malfoy's wand to drop, and who was in the car, and why they were _here._

"They are not to leave your room while they are here, except to use the bathroom. And you are to be silent, if I hear one whisper from that room you are all going to be on the street!" Vernon glared, but he had one pudgy arm wrapped protectively around his wife.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry looked at Petunia as he said it. He wasn't sure how much she knew about what was going on in the world, or about what went on during the first war with Voldemort, but he suspected the Dumbledore had told her much more than she ever let on. He wondered if Dumbledore had been in contact with her since Voldemort's return. That would be just like the man, letting Petunia know that her sister's murderer was back. He still remembered the Howler screaming REMEMBER MY LAST.

As the Dursley's left the kitchen, Harry turned back to Malfoy and demanded, "Who's in the car?"

Malfoy looked up at Harry, his eyes holding something unrecognizable, "The neutral Slytherins."

* * *

A/N: Thus the end of chapter one. This is not a one-shot (as I hope would be obvious) and I do plan to write more on this. I should be updating again on Friday 11/30/07. Please leave any comments or suggestions that you desire. Yes, this will eventually be a Harry/Draco story...sorry Hikari, but I think I have become addicted to this new (for me) pairing. 

**11/30/07 - I HAVE RE-POSTED THIS CHAPTER!!!! I went through this chapter and did some editing as well as added to it. It is not necessary to re-read this chapter to understand the next, though I recommend it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

**Chapter Title: Rules**

**Chapter Summary: **Five Slytherins and one Gryffindor sharing a room and having some…domestic disturbances.

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his lovable friends. I also do not own the song One of Us, where this story gets its title and the opening lyrics.

**A/N:** As I have not yet read Deathly Hallow, there will be nothing from that book here. This story is cannon up through book 6 and fanfiction from there.

**11/30/07 – I re-posted chapter one, which has been edited and lengthened. It is not necessary to read that chapter before continuing, but I recommend it, as it is much better now. **

Any farther notes are found at the end.

* * *

Chapter two:

After Draco Malfoy announced that it was the neutral Slytherins he wanted Harry to protect, Harry stared at the blond, waiting the names of which students were supposedly staying with Harry and the Dursleys for the next two nights. After a moment it was clear that Malfoy was not going to be forthcoming with the information.

"I suppose inviting them in will be the easiest way to get answers?"

Malfoy smirked, "That is the _polite_ thing to do."

Shaking his head, Harry finally answered, "Go get them, I'm not going out in the rain."

Malfoy glared, but did as he was told. Truthfully, Harry would love to walk out into the rain, but he needed the minute this provided to get his bearings. Harry stood and began making tea as he went over the information he had been faced with tonight.

Draco Malfoy had showed up in his kitchen in Privet Drive claiming to be bringing the neutral Slytherins to him for safe keeping…or something. He claimed to be willing to turn himself in as a kind of payment for the Slytherins safety. Aunt Petunia understood what a Death Eater is and at least something about the current situation. Uncle Vernon agreed to having an unknown number of witches and wizards under his roof for the next two nights. Most importantly, in two nights the Weasleys, and possibly Aurors, would be showing up to pick him up and escort him back to the wizarding world. That meant that Harry had exactly two nights to discover what to do with the neutrals and Malfoy.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, yet again. He didn't know what to do with all this information. So much of him just wanted to hit Malfoy, to scream and shout and demand to know where Snape was. He wanted to hurt someone, and Malfoy had always been a convenient target.

Except that Dumbledore had died offering Malfoy protection. Dumbledore had always offered second chances; even when it had, literally, killed him. And Dumbledore had told him once that it is our choices that make us who we are. Malfoy had chosen to come to Harry, with a limo full of people needing help, even at the cost of his own freedom. Could Harry really turn his back on that? It would be like turning his back on everything Dumbledore had taught him.

When Draco Malfoy re-entered the Dursleys kitchen, he was followed by Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry looked up from setting the pot of tea and teacups on the table. After a slight pause, Harry glared. "I thought you said you were bringing _neutral_ Slytherins. Since when are Nott and Parkinson neutral?"

Parkinson sniffed at the same time that Nott answered, "Gees, Potter. What'd I ever do to you?"

Glancing at the four, Harry quickly bypassed them in favor of raising an eyebrow at Malfoy.

The blond sighed and pulled out a chair, "Tea with milk, no sugar."

Harry blinked, but was poring the tea before his mind caught up with the demand. He glared as he set the cup in front of Malfoy, but the glare quickly faded as he realized that the blond wasn't smirking at him. In fact, Malfoy reached for the tea and held the cup between his hands as though desperately seeking the warmth.

The other Slytherins were all staring at Malfoy in varying degrees of understanding and sadness. There was no pity on any of the faces.

"Last year, when Father was imprisoned, I was called to take the Mark."

Harry took a seat as Malfoy began talking, wondering what this had to do with the "neutral" Slytherins. Harry had already known that Malfoy took the Mark, as well as why. The other Slytherins also sat as Malfoy continued.

"I was given a task that everyone, including the Dark Lord, expected me to fail. It was our punishment, the punishment for my father getting arrested and failing his last mission."

The way Malfoy said it, Harry was left wondering if Malfoy even knew what his father's mission was that night. The blond had obviously known that Harry was involved, as well as a few other Gryffindors, but what else did he know?

"When I got the mission, I was so sure that I could prove them all wrong. I would do it, and I would bring our family back to the Dark Lords favor." Malfoy looked up at Harry defiantly, "But I couldn't. I didn't kill Dumbledore."

He said the last as though it would be a revelation to Harry that Malfoy's mission was to kill Dumbledore.

Harry sighed and looked down at the table. "I know. Snape killed him for you."

There were gasps all around the table, but Harry ignored them as he continued. "You let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and caught Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore offered you protection, and you hesitated. Then Snape came in and…completed your task."

The Slytherins all stared at Harry, and Harry snorted. "Do you honestly think I would have let you stand in my kitchen and talk to me if I had thought you had killed him?"

Malfoy shook his head slowly, and then whispered "How do you know all that?"

Harry growled, "None of your business! What's any of this have to do with Nott and Parkinson suddenly deciding they are neutral?"

Malfoy stared suspiciously at Harry, but Parkinson answered, "We saw him. We saw what his mission was doing to Draco, and we saw the way the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters laughed at it. They were just going to let him fail, or die, and they thought it was _funny!_"

"We didn't want to join someone who would throw us away like that," Nott whispered. "A few years ago, wanting to be a Death Eater was like…wanting to take over the family business. It was interesting and something to be proud of. Then…then we actually saw what the family business was and really wasn't anything to be proud of. It was…"

"Ugly. Vicious. Painful." Malfoy supplied the words, now looking at his friends.

The Slytherins all nodded, staring at each other as though reliving some horrid trauma.

Harry wondered what they weren't telling him. Something more than just seeing their friend suffer had happened here, he was sure of it, but what? Whatever it was, his instincts were telling him that they were speaking the truth. They really had turned their backs on their families, their lives.

"There are some rules," Harry pulled their attention back to himself. "and there are some obstacles. Obstacle one is my aunt, uncle, and cousin."

Malfoy nodded, "I already explained that we were all required to stay in your room, and only have access to that and the bathroom."

Harry started, "When did you do that?"

The question seemed to bring back some of Malfoy's smugness, because he smirked as he answered, "During the twenty minutes we waited out in the limousine to give you time to sort yourself out."

Harry glanced at the clock and realized it was 5 o'clock. Aunt Petunia would be coming down to start dinner in a few minutes, and they couldn't be sitting at the table when she did.

"Let's go figure the room out then," Harry half stood when a thought occurred to him, "Er, what about the limo?"

When he received blank looks, Harry elaborated, "We can't just have a limo sitting in the front of the house forever. It has to…go somewhere else."

Parkinson sneered, "Merlin, Potter, how dumb are you?"

Zabini quickly interrupted, "The limousine is magical transportation. It's like the Knight Bus, only more expensive and it doesn't require a driver. Anyone who wants to use it can just call it and give it a destination. You pay for it by the hour and set it free when you're done with it. It's probably back by now."

Harry stared, "Oh."

Nott glanced at Parkinson, then Malfoy, then asked, "Where's this room we're staying in?"

Harry shook his head and decided not to ask, "Upstairs, follow me."

"Don't forget your present, Potter," Malfoy drawled, picking up the present and holding it out to Harry.

Harry looked from the package to Malfoy and back again. He was sure the Slytherins were being honest about wanting Harry's protection, but there was no real proof. He had been wrong before, and it had cost him dearly each time. He didn't know that he wanted to risk it this time.

Malfoy sighed, "Potter, it won't bite."

"Keep it. I don't want it." Harry turned and walked upstairs, ignoring the indignant squeek from the blond.

Once standing outside the door to his room, Harry was no longer so sure that he wanted the Slytherins here. They were currently climbing the stairs, and Harry felt a moment of panic. He turned and stared at the approaching group, but it was too late, they were staring past him at the door.

"Potter…why is there locks on the _outside_ of your door?"

"And what's with the hole at the bottom?"

Harry turned back to the door and walked through it, ignoring the group as they walked in, asking more questions.

"Why are there _bars_ on the window?!"

"It's so small! How are we all going to fit?"

Harry took a deep breath, then turned and snapped, "I said there were rules. Rule one: No questions!"

Harry froze after saying it. He had spent the last 16 odd years in this house, being forced to stay quiet, to do the chores, and to never, never ask questions. Had he really just set that rule on the people who were coming to him for help?

Harry took a deep breath and turned to stare at Hedwig, who was perched in her cage in the corner. She seemed to be staring back at him with reproachful eyes.

Closing his eyes against the world, Harry counted to ten. Twice. He couldn't do this. What was he thinking? He couldn't even take care of himself, or protect the people he loved! What did he think he was doing taking in stray Slytherins?

He didn't even know if he could trust them. And what about the supposed wards on Privet drive set by the Ministry? They could already know that Malfoy and the others were here. They could be sending Aurors right now to pick them all up and ship them to Azkaban! They could –

"Potter, breath! You're gonna pass out!"

Malfoy and the others were suddenly crowded around him, and Harry realized that he had stopped breathing at some point.

Taking a deep breath, Harry whispered, "There are wards on the house. I…the Ministry might be coming."

Malfoy shook his head, "Your aunt invited us in of her own free will, so the wards won't trigger unless someone casts one the spells from the Ministry's 'danger' list. Basically any hex or curse, dark or light."

Harry looked up at Malfoy in surprise.

"Please, Potter," Greengrass spoke up for the first time, "all Ministry wards are pretty much the same. They can't track anyone who comes and goes, or everything that goes on in the house, or it would be a breach of privacy. All they can do is track any potential danger."

Harry nodded, then closed his eyes again. At least he didn't have to deal with the Ministry on top of everything else today, but that didn't change the fact that he couldn't do this. He couldn't take care of five Slytherins. He didn't even know Occlumency yet.

"I can teach you," Malfoy whispered.

Harry's eyes suddenly refocused to see Malfoy staring directly into them.

"What did you say?"

"I'm a legimens and occlumens."

"You were _in my head?"_ The last words came out as an outraged snarl.

"You were panicking! And it's not like you were going to tell us why. I had to do _something!_"

Harry glared, "Rule two: no legimency without permission."

Malfoy smirked, "Unless you let me teach you occlumency, you won't even know if I break that rule."

Snarling, Harry shoved Malfoy hard against his desk, "I'm not kidding Malfoy! I don't want you, or anyone, in my head." The voice he spoke with was a whisper, but no less dangerous for the lack of volume.

"We need your help, Potter. The Dark Lord probably already knows we're here, since you can't even tell when someone is in your head or not. He can't reach you here, but the second we leave to wherever you plan on taking us, we are all in danger."

"Not you," Harry snarled, "You'll be in Azkaban!"

Malfoy paled, but pushed forward, "Then my friends will be in danger. Do you really want to risk their lives and yours? Dumbledore is dead, he can't keep you safe any more."

Harry shoved Malfoy harder, "He's dead because of you! You may not have killed him, but he died because of you!"

Malfoy nodded, still pale. "He's still dead, reguardless of the reason."

Harry pulled back his fist and punched Malfoy in the face as hard as he was able.

Malfoy screamed, grabbing his nose.

"What are you…" Dudley had poked his head in the door, but trailed off as he saw his cousin pinning the blond boy to his desk, fist still raised, and the blond crying and bleeding.

Harry glanced at his cousin, then back at Malfoy. He started, realizing that Malfoy was crying, holding a broken nose. Harry stepped back and Malfoy sank to the floor, Parkinson running over and wrapping her arms around him.

"You bloody prat! You broke his nose!"

The other Slytherins were quickly gathering around the blond, Zabini pushing Malfoy's hands from his face so that he could preform a healing spell.

Harry looked down at his hand and realized that there was blood on his fist. Malfoy's blood.

This was the second time in recent history that he had sent Malfoy to the floor, bleeding and crying.

Malfoy had come here for Harry's help, and Harry had threatened him, shoved him, and broken his nose all in the course of two hours.

"I…" Harry stared at the Slytherins. He couldn't appologize, not to them, and not for this.

Harry shoved past Dudley, who was still standing numb in the doorway, and ran into the bathroom.

Washing his hands violently, Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had once told Scrigemore that he was Dumbledore's man, and it was true, but what would Dumbledore think of him now? What would Dumbledore think of him punching the people that he had sworn to protect.

But Dumbledore had been wrong to protect Snape. Maybe Harry was wrong to offer protection to the Slytherins. He didn't even believe he _could_ protect them!

He had spent his life being bullied by the Dursleys, by Malfoy, by Snape…spent his life being the attacked. And two hours after somehow finding himself offering others protection, he had become the attacker.

But, if Harry was ever going to defeat Voldemort, he would have to be the attacker. He would have to kill.

But these Slytherins weren't Voldemort. _Malfoy_ wasn't Voldemort. How could Harry have just attacked him!

* * *

When Harry finally calmed himself down and returned to the bedroom Dudley was gone and Malfoy's nose was healed. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked over to the bed, where Malfoy was sitting, with Parkinson and Greengrass on either side of him and Nott and Zabini kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," Harry whispered, staring at the blond, who refused to meet his eyes.

"I deserved it," Malfoy said hoarsly, making Harry feel even worse. How long had Malfoy been crying while he was in the bathroom?

"No, you didn't. You were right," Harry sighed and sat at the desk chair. "Dumbledore isn't here to bail me out anymore, and I have to do what I can to make sure to protect those around me. That includes listening to things I don't want to hear."

Malfoy was still not meeting Harry's eyes, so the Gryffindor continued, "The last time I tried to protect someone, he ended up dead, and my friends were nearly killed too. I don't know what makes me think I can protect all of you. I can barely take care of myself and my owl."

That got a snort from Malfoy, "Did you just compare us to an owl, Potter?"

Harry gave a small smile, "No, that would be an insult. She's much less annoying."

Malfoy finally looked up, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "I would hope so. I've worked a long time to become this annoying. It would be tragic if I was beaten by an owl."

The other Slytherins laughed, and the tension in Harry's shoulders began to ease. Maybe, just maybe, he _could_ do this.

* * *

A/N: So there is chapter two. Depression, drama, and a little humor. Let me know what you think! I will try and have chapter three up by Monday 12/3 night, but no promises. I am getting a raise at work this week and being transferred to a new department, so I may have a lot of new training to do there. I will have Chapter 3 up next week sometime though.

I wanted to take the time to answer a question that I got in a review: This story is cannon with books 1-6, so Sirius is dead, as well as Dumbledore.

Please leave questions, and comments. I want to hear your thoughts and ideas for this story, they keep me motivated and make me smile.

Also: look forward to chapter three, and Harry's birthday!

**I re-posted chapter one, which has been edited and lengthened. It is not necessary to read that chapter before continuing, but I recommend it, as it is much better now. **


	3. Chapter 3: Letter

**Chapter Title: ****Letter**

**Chapter Summary: **Naivety and letters from the dead.

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his lovable friends. I also do not own the song One of Us, where this story gets its title and the opening lyrics.

**A/N:** As I have not yet read Deathly Hallow, there will be nothing from that book here. This story is cannon up through book 6 and fanfiction from there.

**Special thanks to Guvnuk, who read both versions of chapter one and took the time to tell me that the second version was much improved. You are my hero for taking that time. : )**

Any farther notes are found at the end.

* * *

Chapter three:

Harry cleared his throat, but wasn't really sure what to say when the Slytherins turned to look at him.

He wanted to apologize to Malfoy again for punching him, but Malfoy had accepted his last apology gracefully and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to push his luck with a second apology. He wanted to set down more rules, but this didn't feel quite like the right time. He wanted to ask so many questions, but didn't even know where to begin…and didn't know if he could trust the answers he received even if he did know where to start.

"Why don't we take a break from rules and fighting and just figure out where we are all going to sleep?" Parkinson suggested, smirking at Harry's struggles for thought.

Harry glanced around his room, "Good idea. I'll go get some blankets from-"

"No need," Nott stood up, "We didn't exactly show up empty handed, you know."

Harry glanced at the Slytherins, "But…you didn't bring any bags into the kitchen."

"Of course not," Zambini smirked. "Honestly, do you really think we want to be lugging bags around all over the place? Not to mention the amount of space that they take up!"

Harry stared at the Slytherins expectantly, but sighed when no one moved. "You all thoroughly enjoy making me look a fool, don't you?"

"Come on now, Potter," Greengrass smiled pleasantly, "if you don't ask questions however will you figure anything out?"

"And it's obvious you need to get very comfortable asking questions, as you seem to know nothing about pure-bred wizarding society." Nott stuck up his nose, and Harry was tempted to inform them all that in the muggle world 'pure-bred' was a phrase used mostly on dogs.

"This is payback for rule one, isn't it?"

"Yes," Nott, Greengrass, and Parkinson all said together. Malfoy and Zambini simply smirked.

"Fine," Harry glared. "Sleep on the floor, cause I don't want to know."

Greengrass spluttered, Parkinson turned an uncharming shade of red, and the males looked torn between laughing at their female counterparts or yelling at the injustice of it all.

After some serious glaring, Harry finally discovered that Malfoy and Parkinson both owned something that reminded Harry of the bag used on the muggle film _Marry Poppins._The bags were both roughly the size of a small suitcase, and could hold almost two trunks worth of belongings. The Slytherins appeared to have packed light, all five of them now living out of these two bags. Greengrass and Parkinson sharing one bag, and Malfoy, Nott, and Zambini sharing the other.

Harry insisted on seeing the contents of both bags, an unpopular demand, but he didn't want any nasty surprises in his sleep. The Slytherins were soon were taking the items out one by one. The bags contained clothing (and a few accessories); sleeping bags, pillows, toiletries, and small trinkets that Harry assumed were sentimental or valuable to the owners. There was also another smallish bag inside of Parkinson's bag that he recognized from the trip with the Weasley's as being a folded up tent.

Soon, the contents of the bag were put away and Harry was left staring at his room and wondering where to put five Slytherins. After a minute, Harry realized that Malfoy was staring at him.

"What?"

"Are you going to get all uptight again if I take out my wand?"

Harry tensed, "Why do you need your wand?"

_Come to think of it, it would probably be a good idea to take those from them,_ Harry thought.

"Three reasons. First, I am the only one here that is old enough to do magic without getting caught by the Ministry," Malfoy sneered, "Second, it would probably be a good idea to put a silencing charm on this room to prevent frightening the delicate muggles with loud noises and thus being kicked out of the house," The Slytherins all shot Harry a look and the Gryffindor knew he wasn't going to avoid their questions forever, "Third, it would be much easier to move the furniture with a _wingardium leviosa_ than trying to move it with bodily strength."

The Slytherins smirked at Harry, knowing that Malfoy had obviously won the battle.

Harry smiled, "Alright, but then I am confiscating all wands."

Surprisingly, Malfoy and the Slytherins nodded their consent to this new obstacle. _Well, maybe not so surprisingly, _Harry thought. After all, Slytherins were very well known for self-preservation. Giving into Harry's rules was in their best interest, and they could probably understand the reasons behind Harry taking the wands away for his own safety. These five weren't stupid, they knew the risks that Harry was taking just letting them stay here, and they weren't going to push their luck with him.

Malfoy cast a standard silencing spell on the room (the type everyone living in dormitories learns quickly after hitting puberty).

"Alright, now how do we rearrange the room?" Zambini was looking around.

"I think the best way," Parkinson paused a second, considering, "would be to enlarge the bed and let me and Daphne share it. Then we could shrink the trunk and desk and push those both under the bed. Potter could barrow my sleeping bag, and you boys could take the floor."

"Why do you two get the bed?" Nott glared.

"Because neither of us are sharing with a boy," Greengrass smirked, "so unless you've got something to confess about your desire to sleep with a bloke, then I suggest you shut your mouth."

"What about me, you already know about my desire to sleep with blokes," Malfoy smirked throwing an arm around Nott, "Want to share with me, Theo?"

Nott ducked out from under Malfoy's arm, backing away in exaggerated fright, but there was a smile pulling at his lips, "That's alright. Floor's fine. Wouldn't want to be leading you on, now would I?"

"Wait, your _gay_?" Harry was staring at the Slytherins, confused as to whether or not they were serious.

"Yeah," Malfoy smirked, "Why, did you want to share the bed with me?"

Harry's eyes widened and the smirks dropped from the Slytherins faces.

"Honestly, Potter, are you saying you didn't _know_?" Nott was laughing now.

Harry shook his head, causing the others to snicker.

"How could anyone _not_ know that Drake was gay?" Parkinson laughed, causing Malfoy to splutter indignantly.

"But didn't…didn't you go to the Yule Ball with him?" Now Harry was very confused.

"That was fourth year! It's not like we were shagging!"

"But, he had his head in your lap, on the train, last year…" Harry faded off, not really sure why he was still protesting.

"My head was resting, comfortably, on my female friends lap," Malfoy shook his head, "as we were both fully clothed, and my face was pointing _up,_ I don't see how that situation negates my homosexuality."

Harry bit his bottom lip, not sure what to say.

"Oh, bloody hell. Harry Potter can deal with me being a Death Eater, but he can't deal with me being gay!" Malfoy glared, "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be the open-minded ones."

Harry took a deep breath and came to a fast decision, "I don't care that you're gay. You just…surprised me. I…well…I've never met a gay bloke before."

The Slytherins stared at Harry, and then burst out laughing.

"Honestly, Potter," Zambini snickered, "we knew you were naive, but this is ridiculous."

"What are you talking about," Harry snapped. He really didn't appreciate being laughed at in his own home.

"Me and Seamus have been shagging for almost two years!" Zambini laughed.

Harry sat down on the corner of the bed, "Seamus is gay. You're gay. Malfoy is gay. Anyone else I don't know about?" He would have to think about this later, when his brain was functioning again.

"We have our suspicions about George Weasley, but no solid proof as of yet," Greengrass smiled.

Harry nodded. Come to think of it, _he_ had his suspicions about George too. "Can we just…rearrange the rooms now?"

* * *

Harry should have suspected, from the mischievous glances between the Slytherins, that something was being planned. Still, it surprised him to find himself sitting on a sleeping bag between Malfoy and Zambini when the room was finally finished. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up here, but wasn't about to protest and have the Slytherins laughing at him, again.

"So," Zambini propped himself up on one elbow to look at Harry, "When is dinner. I can smell something good."

Harry started. Years of going without meals had taught him to block out the smell of food during mealtimes at the Dursley's, but it was obvious that Aunt Petunia had finished cooking. In fact, Harry wouldn't be surprised if the entire Dursley family was currently sitting around the kitchen table and enjoying a nice, home cooked meal. There probably wouldn't be anything for the rest of them.

Harry sighed, "Er…" No help for it. They would have to know the truth…or some variation thereof. "I'll go down and get us something when the Dursley's have gone to bed."

"You're joking, right?" Nott demanded.

Harry looked down at his jumper, refusing to meet anybodies eyes as he whispered, "The Dursley's…don't like magic. They…they wouldn't want you all down there. It will only be a few more hours."

"Potter," Malfoy said in a voice that was painfully quiet, "tell me it is just us that they refuse to feed."

Harry didn't answer, and the room was suddenly silent.

"I'll go down and get us dinner after they've gone to sleep." Harry said again, "And…no…no questions. Actually, I'm changing rule one. You can ask any questions you want, as long as they don't have anything to do with the Dursleys. Granted, that's not guaranteeing that I will answer them, but you can ask."

The following silence indicated that nobody had any non-Dursley related questions.

* * *

An hour later there was a knock on the bedroom door, followed quickly by Dudley's head popping in.

"What is it, Dudley?" Harry snapped.

He had been sitting on 'his' sleeping bag for the last hour attempting to read while the Slytherins all sat on or around the bed whispering to each other and casting Harry suspiciously blank looks. They didn't break the new and edited rule one, but it was clear that they were discussing exactly the subject that Harry was so keen on avoiding.

"You guys aren't going to fight anymore, are you?" Dudley asked, and Harry realized that he was scared to enter the room. The thought of six nearly adult witches and wizards fighting in Harry's room was terrifying his cousin.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "We're done fighting, Dud."

Dudley nodded and opened the door all the way. Harry stared when he realized that Dudley was carrying a loaf of bread, jars of peanut butter and jelly, and a gallon of milk.

"Wha-" He really shouldn't ask. Just be thankful for small miracles, but… "Does Aunt Petunia know you have all that?"

"Yes," Dudley waddled into the room and dumped the food at Harry's feet, studiously ignoring the side of the room where the Slytherins sat, gaping. "But she's not above using comfort foods to help ease the fear of having you lot in the house."

"She…she thinks this is all for you?" When Dudley nodded, Harry couldn't stop the words "and you brought it to us?" from escaping his mouth.

"I thought…I thought you'd be hungry, and…well, Dad said you couldn't leave the room." Dudley explained, not looking at Harry as he pulled a butter knife from his pocket, "If you went to get food later, you might get caught, and he'd kick you out."

"I…I thought you would have wanted that," Harry whispered, taking the knife and beginning the process of making sandwiches for the Slytherins.

"I do," Dudley nodded, "but you can't be. Not until after your birthday."

"Why?" It seemed that the Slytherins found their voice, Harry noted irritably.

"Because he's protected here, until his birthday, and…you have to stay."

"What?"

Why was Dudley all the sudden interested in what happened to Harry? He never cared before. In fact, he had gone out of his way to make Harry miserable…until this summer.

"You can't leave until after your birthday, your headmaster said in his letter."

Harry stared. Dumbledore had written the Dursleys a letter? When? Why?

"Here." Dudley pulled the envelope from his pocket, placed it in front of Harry, and stood up, "I stole it from Mum before you came back. Just…just write and tell us when it's over."

Dudley quickly left the room, and Harry stared at the envelope in front of him. On the front, in familiar curvy writing, was:

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley

Number 4, Privet Drive

Little Whining, Surrey

There was even a stamp in the corner, though no return address.

With numb fingers Harry picked up the envelope and pulled out the letter. It read:

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer the Headmaster of young Harry's school. In fact, more than likely I will have moved on to the next world. This means that I am no longer here to oversee Harry's safety, and the burden, I'm afraid, falls to you for a short while longer._

_You must not take my absence as a sign of the wizarding world's lack of surveillance on Harry. There are those that will be watching him, always. What you must understand, is that they cannot offer near the same protection that you can. With my passing, there is little to stop you from turning Harry out on the street._

_I implore you, however, do not make that mistake. For you see, Harry is far more special than any in your family has ever believed. The wizarding world has dubbed him The Chosen One, and that is, unfortunately, an accurate description. Harry is the only one in the world who can bring down Voldemort, a man more evil than you can imagine._

_I know you, Petunia, remember what the world was like before that fateful day that ended with my placing Harry on your doorstep. Your sister, and I expect her husband, informed you of a man who collected followers called Death Eaters. This man killed muggles, like yourselves, in the most cruel and painful ways that only magic can accomplish._

_He is back._

_He is back, and it is only Harry who has the power to defeat him. And so, I must remind you of these cruel acts, in hopes that you will give Harry a chance of putting a stop to it. Make sure he does not leave your home before his seventeenth birthday._

_It is not all I would ask of you, but that is the most important item. I would also ask that you give Harry the respect and love that he has always deserved. I am afraid that he will have taken my death hard, especially after losing his godfather not long ago. He will need any support that you can give him and I sincerely hope that you will be willing to give that support. He has few left in his life that he could go to for love and guidance; I ask that you offer him that. _

_Your family and Harry have never understood one another, or held each other in high regard. I know this, and I have many regrets about inflicting the four of you on each other, but it could not be helped. I had hoped that you could find the love for each other that Lily had for her sister and family, but I knew that Harry had to go to you whether you felt that love for him or not. It was only in your home that he could be safe._

_And it is in your home that Harry must remain until his seventeenth birthday. Think of your own family, and remember that this is exactly what Harry will be protecting. If you send him out before that time, he will not be safe and, thus, your family will not be safe._

_Remember that, and remember that Harry is a sixteen year old boy that needs what family he has left. _

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter in his hands, numb. He didn't know what to think about this. He just…he couldn't face it, not right now.

Harry folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. He hesitated, briefly, then folded the envelope and stuck it in his back pocket. After pushing the half-made sandwiches at the silent Slytherins, Harry crawled into his sleeping back and closed his eyes, willing sleep to overtake him before tears did.

* * *

A/N: First off, a big thank you to the reviewer who told me that I made Malfoy cry believably. I don't know why, but that comment made my day! ; )

I didn't get as far with this chapter as originally planned, as the discussion with moving the room around was originally going to be summarized, but ended up as a quite amusing moment of revelation for poor Harry…so the birthday and presents have been put off until next chapter. As I have had no reviews asking about (or commenting on) the present to Harry from the Slytherins, I will assume you all have your curiosity under control (unlike me when I read stories) and will be able to patiently wait for its unwrapping. : )

I really hope that you are all grateful for the post today, as I really didn't feel like updating. I don't have internet at home, so had to sit in the computer lab at school for hours in order to post this reasonably soon. If it wasn't for the happy 15 reviews that I have received, I would have put this chapter off until Wednesday. But I have 15 reviews which is, sadly, quite a lot for me. Now, I feel the need to write and post even when I should be working on my final paper for my Phenomenon of Color class. Feel loved, as you have made me feel loved.

My goal is to have the next chapter out by Friday 12/7/07.


	4. Chapter 4: Acting

**Chapter Title:**** Acting **

**Chapter Summary: **Random fighting, thoughts on behavior, and finally the present.

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his lovable friends. I also do not own the song One of Us, where this story gets its title and the opening lyrics.

**A/N:** As I have not yet read Deathly Hallow, there will be nothing from that book here. This story is cannon up through book 6 and fanfiction from there.

Any farther notes are found at the end.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Harry was pulled from sleep by the feel of something moving about his head. Opening blurry eyes, he reached up and captured the annoying object.

"Bloody hell, no wonder he always beats you to the snitch, Drake," Nott whispered.

Harry heard the soft thud of someone being smacked, and repressed a smile as he reached for his glasses. With glasses in place, Harry looked down at the small owl and crumpled letter in his hand. Pigwidgeon?

"It's an owl, Potter," Malfoy sneered, "they carry envelopes with letters inside to witches and wizards around the globe."

The other Slytherins snickered as Harry sat up and forced his sleep-blurred mind to focus and _work._

"I know it's an owl, Malfoy, I just didn't expect one from Ron."

Harry sat up and pulled the letter from Pig, letting the bird go join Hedwig for a rest and whatever food or drink he wanted. Reading the letter, Harry smiled. The letter was actually a card, with a drawing of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing on the front and spelled to smile and wave at Harry. Inside, the card read:

_Harry,_

_We aren't sending presents, because we want you to open them with us here tomorrow, but we wanted to make sure you got something from us on your actual birthday. We can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

_Ron, Hermione, and Ginny_

"Isn't that sweet?" Cooed a voice near Harry's ear.

Harry jumped, and then glared at Zabini, who was inches from Harry and reading over his shoulder.

"Back off, Zabini," Harry glared, rubbing his ear to take away the sensation of warm breath there.

"What's the matter, Potter," Nott laughed, "Afraid you enjoy having Blaise close a little too much?"

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to stand up, but arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him against Zabini.

"Potter," the darker boy whispered, "you hurt me deep, snapping at me like that."

Harry tried to pull away, but Zabini held tight. With a sigh, Harry finally snapped, "Let me go, or I'll tell Seamus that you slept next to me in my room last night."

The arms holding Harry suddenly let go, much to the amusement of the other Slytherins. Harry stood, grabbed some clean clothes, and walked out of the room. Honestly, why did the Slytherins have to pull Harry into their games? It was if they had their own social behavior code and were forcing Harry to follow it. First trying to make him ask about the luggage, then teasing him about the gay thing, and now…this!

Walking into the bathroom and starting the shower, Harry continued to ponder. The Slytherins that Harry had known at school were very cold and collected, but the Slytherins suddenly living with him were…Harry paused as he suddenly realized something. The Slytherins living with him were almost _forcefully_ open about what they were thinking and feeling. They weren't just letting their thoughts and emotions show, they were making sure they showed.

Harry stripped and stepped under the water. He replayed last night in his head, considering the interactions between them all. Malfoy had shown up and been a prat, but more teasing than mean. He needed something from Harry, and he had worked toward getting it. Then, he had brought in the other Slytherins. While they were downstairs sitting at the table and talking, the Slytherins had been calm and collected, just as Harry remembered them being. Malfoy had even dropped the teasing once Harry agreed to take in the Slytherins.

Then they had followed Harry upstairs, and they had seen his room and the locks, and the bars, and the cat-flap. That's when they had begun opening up, forcing themselves to show their emotions. Teasing each other, and him, almost awkwardly. They had even forgiven Harry after punching Malfoy. They had respected (mostly) his rule about not asking questions, and had remained silent last night when Harry had been talking to Dudley and reading the letter from Dumbledore.

In fact, Harry could almost believe that the Slytherins understood just how Harry felt having them around. Could almost believe that they understood how vulnerable he felt with them learning about his life with the Dursleys. He could almost believe that maybe they felt insecure too, trying to rely on him to protect them, and were opening up to the teasing and interacting to compensate for the feelings…relying on these awkward interactions to make themselves, and Harry, feel more comfortable with the situation.

After his shower, Harry dried and dressed quickly. He didn't know what to think about the idea of the Slytherins actions, or the idea that these actions could be caused by insecurity or understanding. Those two words just didn't fit into his normal concept of a Slytherin.

Walking back into his room, Harry stood in the doorway and stared at the Slytherins. At first, they didn't seem to notice. They continued to talk or read or even, in the case of Greengrass and Malfoy, play chess. One by one they noticed his staring and looked up to at him. Harry looked at each Slytherin in turn, letting memories flood over him.

He didn't have many memories of Zabini, Nott, or Greengrass, but Parkinson and, particularly, Malfoy were enemies in the past. They had both actively tried to hurt him and his friends, and Malfoy had even nearly killed Ron, Katie, and Dumbledore. And he had done it all to save himself and his family. Harry stared at Malfoy, remembering what he had said last night about Dumbledore being dead, and Harry not being able to rely on him any longer. He remembered Dumbledore's letter, and that Dumbledore had asked the Dursleys to protect Harry. He remembered Dumbledore offering protection to Malfoy.

In the shower, Harry had thought that maybe the Slytherins were acting this way for him. Then he had walked into the room and looked at them and thought about all that they were and knew that he had been right, but very wrong. Slytherins most prominent feature was self-preservation, which meant that anything they were doing was for themselves. But why force themselves to act so differently? Unless they thought that _Harry_ wanted them to act this way, and that he would only protect them if they did this…Harry's eyes widened as he remembered his rules, remembered punching Malfoy and threatening him when he didn't act the way Harry wanted. Maybe…

"I know I'm gorgeous, but your staring is starting to creep me out, Potter." Malfoy smirked, leaning back on the bed and accidently bumping his knee into a protesting chest piece.

"Stop it," Harry shook his head.

"Er," Nott raised both eyebrows, "stop what exactly?"

Harry ran a hand through his wet hair. "Stop this," Harry made a vague hand gesture, "stop acting like we've all been friends for years. Stop acting like this is what you all really act like."

"Potter," Zabini laughed, "You are losing it."

"I'm not!" Harry sighed and walked into the room, standing over Zabini, who was sitting at the desk chair, "This isn't how you've all acted for the last six years, and this isn't how you want to be acting now!"

"What do you know about how we act when others aren't around? And what do you know about-" Parkinson began, but Harry interrupted her.

"Merlin, just shut up!" Harry was suddenly annoyed, "I know this isn't how you act. I've been in your common room and seen how you act. This is…this is some little show that you are putting on for my benefit or your benefit or something, but it's not natural!"

Malfoy stood, "When were _you_ in our common room?"

"Second year," Harry rounded on Malfoy, thankful for a familiar target, "Me and Ron were polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle."

Malfoy's eyes widened, and Harry heard the others sharp intake of breath. "Just what were you doing there?"

"Trying to find information about the Heir of Slytherin. Waist of a trip, not to mention the time spent brewing the potion, but that's not the point. The point is that this," Harry poked Malfoy in the chest, "isn't you. I've seen you. You steal Christmas presents that are sitting on tables, and you touch everything in Burgin and Burkes, and you complain about everything, and you suck up to anyone with power, and you force your friends to polyjuice into first year girls to stand guard for you, and you tell your secrets to Myrtle…but you don't tease your friends, or laugh, unless it's at me. You don't just take getting punched in the face and then say it was your own fault. You get even, and you sneer, and you're a right pain in the arse. This. Isn't. You."

For an entire second there was complete silence as everyone stared at Harry. Then Malfoy was yelling.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Potter? Yeah, I've been holding back, but what do you want? Do you want me to scream at you? Do you want me to hex you for punching me like I wanted to? Do you want me to yell and cry and blame you for everything! Do you want me to tell you exactly how _this_," and Malfoy pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the Dark Mark, "is your fault! Because if you hadn't gotten Father arrested I wouldn't have had to get it so soon!"

"I didn't get him arrested!" Harry snarled, "He was arrested for being a Death Eater, for trying to kill me and my friends!"

"And you're going to send me to Azkaban to rot with him!" Malfoy pushed Harry, "That's why I can't say anything to you! That's why we all have to be humble and…and…_Gryffindor_! Because they need your help, and I have to cooperate and go off to Azkaban when you want me to or I have to know that I left all my friends to the Dark Lord!"

Malfoy shoved Harry into the wall, and pinned him to it by the shoulders, "So we play nice, we ignore the fact that we hate you! We follow all the bloody rules, even when we're scared to death because it's obvious that you haven't even been taking care of yourself! You're a bloody wizard, and you let muggles bully you! I expect you to take care of my friends, and I know that I have to pay for that with my freedom, but I try and laugh and forget and you bloodly throw it in my face!"

Harry stood, pinned to the wall with Malfoy inches from his face, and stared. Finally he whispered, "I just want you to really forget. I want you to ignore all this," Harry gestured to the bars on the window, "and ignore that you need me. I just want you to be yourself! But you haven't been forgetting. You've been holding it so tight and forcing yourselves to act differently, even though you don't want to. You're making yourselves think about it constantly and think about who I am and who you are and how you think _I_ want you to act that you are barely recognizable!"

Harry pushed Malfoy off him, "And I haven't decided whether you'll be going to Azkaban or not. I may not even get the choice, so just…stop it."

Harry turned and walked out of the room, leaving silence behind.

_How did that even happen?_ Harry thought as he stalked down the stairs. One minute he was almost grateful for the Slytherins actions, the next they were fighting over it.

Harry walked into the kitchen and paused when he saw the Dursley's sitting at the table.

"What are you doing down here, Boy?"

"Considering it's his birthday, I'd say he's down here for breakfast and presents."

Harry spun at the sound of Malfoy's voice. The blond stood slightly behind Harry, sneering at the Dursleys.

"HOW DARE-"

Dudley interrupted his father, with a glare and a nasty: "I'll send breakfast through your door-flap after the _important_ people have finished."

Harry nodded his thanks to Dudley and turned around while his aunt and uncle were staring at their son in shock.

Grabbing Malfoy's arm, Harry dragged the blond back upstairs and into the bedroom. Once there, he released his grip and walked over to the bed, flopping onto it and sending the chest set to the floor. After a second (and a noseful of perfume) Harry stood and walked to his sleeping bag, flopping there instead.

"My bed smells like girls," Harry complained, earning a snicker from both Malfoy and Zabini.

"Potter," Malfoy sat down beside Harry. "We haven't been acting this way just for you, you know."

Harry lifted his head and looked at the blond, who had the red and silver present in his lap.

"It's more like…we're still trying to figure out who we are too. We know who we were, but who are we now that we've essentially switched sides. Maybe we did go overboard acting like Gryffindors though," Malfoy smirked.

Harry nodded, "I can understand that. I just…I don't know. I hate not knowing what to expect, and things are…weird now."

Smirking, Malfoy handed the present over, "They're about to get a little weirder. This is from the Slytherins…as a birthday and thank-you-for-doing-what-you-can-for-us present."

Harry looked at the gift and thought about refusing it again, but…Harry took the gift and unwrapped it. What the hell, he had survived this long.

The box contained a very large snow-globe, only without the artificial snow. Inside was the Hogwarts castle, and there were four large dials the color of the Hogwarts houses across the base. Harry looked up at the Slytherins.

"The dials are to set what you see. Red for time of day, Yellow for date, Blue for location, and Green for zoom."

Malfoy took the globe and turned a few of the dials. Suddenly, there was a miniature Quiditch game being played by miniature figures inside of it.

Harry took the present back and looked carefully at the players. The game was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, but they weren't the teams that Harry was used to.

"These aren't our teams."

"That's because the year preserved in this is 1978."

Harry was staring at the Gryffindor team, searching for the seeker. When he found him, Harry froze. It was him, but not him…

"That's my dad," Harry whispered.

"Snape took me in for part of this summer, but he let Theo and Pansy visit. We found a globe like this in his study, marking his last year at Hogwarts."

"We were already working on a plan to come to you for help when we found it," Parkinson took up the story, "and we realized that Snape graduated the same year your parents did. It never hurts to have a little bribery when making an important offer, so we found a spell to duplicate the globe."

"The globe switches back to its timeless view of the castle whenever the event being watched is complete," Zabini explained, "You can even set it to go into the castle and watch whole classes go through."

Harry barely heard them; all he could focus on was that inside of this globe, his parents and Sirius were preserved forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, there's another one! I was so happy when I sat down to write today because I discovered that I now have 30 reviews! That is an all time high for me!

Out of curiosity, does anyone know if I spelled the name of Ron's owl correctly? I didn't have the books with me as I wrote this chapter, so spelled it from memory.

I have decided to make a spot at the bottom of each chapter to answer questions. I don't answer each review individually, but I want to respond to questions so that there is no confusion. If I do not answer a question, it is because the answer will become apparent in a later chapter.

**Review Question Answers:**

No, I have not read book 7 yet, but I thank the reviewer who told me well done for Dudley's behavior. I guess that is something I will find out more about when I reach 7?

I have one reviewer asking if Blaise's last name is really Zabini…I think I have it spelled correctly, but I will check that out before posting Chapter 5.

If you have any questions, or just want to make my day by commenting, then review! Next Chapter: I am aiming for Monday 12/10 night.


	5. Chapter 5: Occlumency Birthday

**Chapter Title: Occlumency Birthday**

**Chapter Summary: **Malfoy and Harry finally get around to attempting Occlumency.

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his lovable friends. I also do not own the song One of Us, where this story gets its title and the opening lyrics.

**A/N:** As I have not yet read Deathly Hallow, there will be nothing from that book here. This story is cannon up through book 6 and fanfiction from there.

Any farther notes are found at the end.

* * *

Harry's eyes continued to follow his father across the pitch. With this globe, he could watch all his father's games. He could watch the Marauders in their animagus forms roaming the grounds on full moon nights. He could watch his father and mother, see if they ever had picnics or walked around the lake like he and Ginny used to do. He could…he could see them, alive, and living their final year at Hogwarts. 

Harry looked up at Malfoy, "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

Malfoy looked down at his hands, "I have a better idea now than I ever wanted."

It was true, Harry realized. First Malfoy's father was taken to Azkaban, and then Voldemort was holding Malfoy's mother hostage and threatening to kill her. Malfoy may still have parents, but he had come very close to losing them both.

"Where's your mother?" Harry whispered. He didn't know if he really wanted to know the answer to that.

Malfoy shook his head, but didn't answer. Harry didn't push him, because he knew that it was very likely that she was dead. And as much as Harry hated to think of a mother dead, the thought of _Narcissa_, who had helped trick Harry and ultimately helped kill Sirius, dead would boarder on good news.

Shaking his head, Harry looked up at the other Slytherins, "Thank you all. I…It's perfect."

The Slytherins each gave a small smile, but their full attention was on Malfoy. Harry looked back over at the blond and noticed for the first time that Malfoy was still almost sickly pale. His hair was lank and there were dark smudges under both eyes. He had gained back some of the weight that had been lost during the school year, but he was still thin.

Harry wanted to ask if the other boy was alright, or tell him to get some more sleep. The trouble was that he and the Slytherins weren't friends. Harry knew that he hated people telling him he had lost weight or looked awful after a summer with the Dursleys. There was nothing that he could do to change his appearance but wait for Hogwarts and just being _home_ to cure him. Malfoy didn't have a home to return to, not now and maybe never.

Standing up, Harry walked over to the middle of the room and pushed Zabini's sleeping bag over. He could feel the Slytherins eyes on him as he pulled up the loose floor board and stored the globe inside the space there. He would pack it tomorrow, but he didn't want to risk the Dursleys doing something to it before they left.

They. Harry sighed, slipping the board and sleeping bag back into place.

"I suppose I should write the Weasley's about you all, but…it's not really safe to put things like that in a letter."

"Don't." Parkinson warned, "They'll figure everything out soon enough tomorrow."

Glancing around the room, Harry saw that all the Slytherins were in agreement. Harry shrugged, he really didn't know how he would explain all this in a letter anyway.

"Alright then," Harry glanced back at Malfoy, who was sitting on the edge of Harry's sleeping bad and staring at the fabric. "How about an Occlumency lesson?"

Malfoy looked up with wide eyes, "Really?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, "I need to know it, and you seem to be the only person around to teach it."

Nodding, Malfoy asked, "Tell me what you already know."

Harry sat down, "Snape was supposed to be teaching me, but we didn't get very far."

"I expect not," Malfoy nodded, "He told the Dark Lord that he was put in charge of teaching you, and that he made sure you learned very little. That was during fifth year?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah." It was hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Alright, I think it would be easiest to start from scratch. What do you know about pensieves?"

Startled, Harry whispered, "Enough. I know that you pull out thoughts or memories and store them inside. You can view the memories by sticking your head in, which essentially pulls you into the memory. The memories are very accurate when viewed, even the things you don't remember seeing show up. I've also seen someone stir the memories with their wand and make a small image of the memory appear above the pensieve."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to ask where Harry learned this information from, but he refrained. Harry glanced around the room and found that all the Slytherins were now sitting on Harry's bed and watching the lesson.

"Do you know how to pull out the memory?" Malfoy drew Harry's attention back.

"A little," Harry thought hard about what he had seen, "I know you need to focus on the memory, then place your wand at the temple and pull it out. I don't know if it uses a spell or anything."

Malfoy stood and walked to the corner of the room where his bag was stored. Rummaging inside, he soon pulled out a small bowl with matching lid. The bowl was glossy black with silver runes marking the edge and a silver snake design ornamenting the lid. Setting this aside, he rummaged again until he came out with a small, dark green box.

"The pensieve holds the memory for viewing," Malfoy explained as he walked back over to the Harry, "but other items can hold the memory too."

Malfoy sat down and placed both items in his lap, "This bowl is a smaller version of a pensieve than it sounds like you are used to seeing. You can't go into the memory through this, but you can call up the image."

Malfoy touched his finger to the lid and whispered a spell, then pulled off the lid. Carefully, he pored the contents of the pensieve into the green box and set that aside.

"This pensieve is triggered to the Malfoy line, and me in particular. Only I can open it, though anyone can add or view the memories once opened." Placing the pensieve on the floor between himself and Harry, Malfoy continued, "I want you to focus on a memory, one that you don't care if we all see, then place it in the pensieve."

Thinking for a moment, Harry found a memory and focused on it. "Do I need a spell to pull it out?"

"No."

Placing his wand-tip at his temple, Harry pulled. He expected a sensation of some sort, but couldn't feel anything. He could, however, see the white wisp clinging to his wand as he pulled. Finally, he placed the memory into the pensieve and looked back up at the blond. Malfoy didn't move, so Harry stirred the memory with his wand and watched as a slightly transparent, miniature, version of him laughing with Ron and Hermione appeared in the bowl.

"Good," Malfoy nodded, "do you know how to take the memory back?"

Harry wasn't sure, but decided to attempt it. He stuck his wand into the bowl and pulled the memory back up, then pressed the tip to his temple again and watched, out of the corner of his eye, as the memory seemed to pull back into his head.

Smiling, Harry glanced up at Malfoy.

"Good, you can focus on the memory and retrieve it when necessary," Malfoy pored the original memories back into the pensieve and twisted the lid back on. Setting both pensieve and box aside, he continued, "Occlumency is the exact opposite. Rather than focusing on one memory and pulling it forward, you are focusing on nothing and pushing the memories back."

Harry sighed, but attempted to think of _nothing._

Malfoy looked at Harry, "You do realize that I'll need my wand back if we are going to do this properly?"

Startled, Harry suddenly remembered that he did have all the Slytherins wands. There was a quiet snickering from the bed as Harry got out the wands and held them out for Malfoy to take his own. He put the rest of the wands back in his trunk.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and again attempted to think of nothing.

"Legimens!"

_Harry was sitting under a the tree by the lake, Ginny's head in his lap. Then he was in the Chamber of Secrets, sitting by the girl and fully expecting to die, the body of the Basilisk behind him. He was in the Weasleys dining room, laughing and eating dinner with the family. _

Malfoy broke off the spell, "Horrible. I don't think you even held up a second."

Harry stood up and rubbed his head, "Why does this always give me a headache?"

"It's intrusive," Malfoy shrugged, "Was that basilisk the monster that guarded the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"You killed that in _second year_?" Malfoy screeched, the other Slytherins making similar, high pitched noises from the bed.

"Yeah," Harry glared, "Do we have to discuss the memories afterward.

Malfoy smirked, "Yes. Try it again. Legimens!"

_Harry was standing on a platform paired with Malfoy. The blond set a curse at him before they were told to begin. Harry was sitting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, brewing the polyjuice potion with Ron and Hermione. Then Harry was back in the bathroom and watching Malfoy on the floor and bleeding. Harry was outside the room of Requirement, desperately trying to get in and see what Malfoy was up to. Harry was on the astronomy –_

Harry pushed Malfoy out, "No!"

There was silence for a second, followed by, "What were you thinking about, Potter?"

Harry blinked, "Nothing. The whole _clear your mind_ business."

Malfoy stared at Harry for a moment, but it seemed that he wouldn't be commenting on these memories.

"Don't think of nothing. Think of this like…" Malfoy thought, "Like a door into a room. Even if you push all the thoughts into the room, thinking of nothing is like leaving the door open. No protection. You need to close the door, put something there."

It made sense, in a way that Harry had never thought Occlumency made sense before. Just as he was pulling up an image of a door, there was a knock on his door, followed by food sliding through the cat-flap.

"Food now, practice later," Malfoy smirked, standing and stretching while Parkinson went and grabbed the food.

"What is this?"

Harry glanced over, "Muggle breakfast food, cold cereal."

Pulling over one bowl and a spoon, Harry pulled the cereal and milk and watched with mild amusement as the Slytherins ate the muggle food with extreme dislike.

* * *

"Legimens!" 

_Harry was hiding under the blanket with a lit wand, trying to do his summer assignments without being discovered by the Dursleys. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, getting angrier and angrier until Aunt Marge started to expand like a balloon. Harry was sitting in his room, splitting the food pushed through the flap between himself and Hedwig, thankful for the treats hidden under the floorboards. _

"Stop!" Harry pushed Malfoy out of his mind, falling backwards.

"You blew up your aunt!?"

* * *

"Legimens!" 

_Harry was standing in the Room of Requirement, smiling as the DA practiced a spell. Harry watched as the Dementors closed in on Sirius, attempting to kiss him. Harry watched Sirius fall behind the veil as Lestrange laughed. Harry was at the Quidditch World Cup and the Dark Mark was glowing in the sky._

"No!"

* * *

"Legimens!" 

_Harry was sitting in his cupboard, listening as his aunt and uncle and cousin laughed outside. Harry was being thrown into the cupboard with hair cut to less than an inch long. Harry lay outside in the rosebushes, hoping that his aunt wouldn't find him and force him to come inside and do the chores. _

"Enough!"

There was a second of silence followed by Malfoy practically growling, "What the _fuck!_"

Harry didn't bother to sit up, "Leave it alone, Malfoy."

"They had you living in a bloody cupboard!"

"What!"

Harry sighed and tuned out the room as the Slytherins yelled and cussed and questioned. So much for his 'No Dursley-related questions' rule. He wondered briefly if reminding them of this rule would shut them up, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"How dare muggles think they treat a wizard like that?"

"Do they even know what we could do to them?"

"What makes them think that they could get away with …"

Harry smiled cynically as he realized that the Slytherins weren't so much outraged that _Harry_ had been forced to grow up in a cupboard as the fact that a _wizard_ had been forced to grow up that way by _muggles_. At least some things never changed. You could still count on Slytherins, even neutral Slytherins, to be outraged by muggle-wizard relations.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, by popular demand (not to mention a short Google search) I have discovered that yes, I did spell Zabini's name incorrectly. Sorry about that. I have gone through and fixed it in all previous chapters. Thank you to every reviewer who commented and let me know (particularly Govnuk who was the first to point out my error). 

I can't believe that I am up to 52 reviews! And I apologize to those who have been disappointed in the length of my chapters. I wanted to write longer chapters (1-3 were originally supposed to be one chapter) but figured it like this: I could write many shorter chapters and update often, or write longer chapters and not update often. I hope nobody minds the choice? ; )

There were no questions from last chapter that I am ready to answer yet, so I would just like to say a special thanks to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing and I will definitely keep writing!

By the way, I re-found a great site called the hp-lexicon that answers any and all Harry Potter questions you could imagine (they are an official hp site). If anyone is interested, the address is www;hp-lexicon;org (replace ; with . )

Chapter 6: Due later this week (possibly Thursday)


	6. Chapter 6: Death Eater

**Chapter Title:** Death Eater

**Chapter Summary:** Malfoy and co. are not impressed with the Dursley's treatment, and they are not above showing their anger.

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his lovable friends. I also do not own the song One of Us, where this story gets its title and the opening lyrics.

**A/N:** As I have not yet read Deathly Hallow, there will be nothing from that book here. This story is cannon up through book 6 and fanfiction from there.

Any farther notes are found at the end.

* * *

Chapter 6: 

Harry quickly realized his mistake when he heard the door pulled open and pounding footsteps going down the hall. Sitting up, Harry realized his room was empty. His room was empty and he had given Malfoy his wand back.

Harry jumped to his feet and raced down the hall. There were raised voices coming from just beneath him.

"…Cupboard! You think you can treat a wizard like that and just get away with it?"

Turning the corner to the living room, Harry lost his balance and slid into the wall. It didn't take him long to recover and he was running toward the voices.

The living room was a swirl of tense emotion. The Slytherins were standing at one end, Malfoy in the front with his wand raised, while the Dursleys cowered in the corner, trying to use the television (which had already been hit by a curse) to shield themselves from the five, very angry, witches and wizards.

"Malfoy!" Harry quickly put himself between Malfoy and the Dursleys. "Give me that wand!"

Malfoy sneered, "You may be too pathetic to show proper pride in being a wizard, Potter, but the rest of us will not tolerate such treatment from muggles!"

"Put. The. Wand. Down. Malfoy."

"Out of my way, or I'll curse you too!"

Drawing his own wand, Harry pointed it at the blond, "Try it."

Malfoy raised his wand, "Expelliarmus!"

Ducking, Harry dodged the spell, but did not send one back. Malfoy had said, last night, that he had a spell on his wand to keep the Ministry from tracking it. Harry hoped the spell held up, even with the wards around Privet Drive, or Malfoy would be joining his father in Azkaban before Harry could do a damn thing about it.

If Harry even bothered to do anything about it.

"And I thought you were done being a Death Eater!" Harry shouted it as Malfoy sent another Expelliarmus his way.

Malfoy froze.

Taking advantage of the hesitation, Harry continued, "I thought you were done being a Death Eater. Was I so wrong to trust you? Here you are, attacking me and my family! Why? Because you don't like the way they treat wizards? Look at yourself right now, look at your left arm! Then tell me why you deserve any better treatment!"

The blond's wand drooped, "This isn't about me."

"Isn't it?" Harry stood up fully, "What was it you were yelling at them? That wizards wouldn't stand to be treated this way? You sure as hell weren't angry on my behalf, so tell me, Malfoy, who was this about if not you and your bigoted ideas? Why is it that _wizards_ deserve better?"

"Potter," Parkinson whispered, "look at them and tell me you aren't just innately better?"

Harry glanced over at the Dursleys. Dudley was cowering behind his mother and father, who were both pale as death. Aunt Petunia looked ready to faint, while Vernon looked about to soil himself.

Harry took a breath and whispered, "I'm not."

Parkinson scoffed, but Harry continued, "I'm a nicer person, but I have no more right to live the way I want than they do."

"But you haven't been allowed to live the way you want! You've been trapped in a cupboard!" Nott glared at the three in the corner.

"No, I haven't been allowed. I've been emprisoned, and starved, and denied everything from decent clothes to the chance to go outside," Harry looked again at the Dursleys, then back at the Slytherins, "But that's why I know that no one should be forced to live that way. No one should be tortured or trapped or…denied what it is their right to have, just for being alive."

Malfoy stared at the Dursleys, and then glanced down at his covered left arm. Without a word, he turned and heading back up the stairs, pausing only to glance at the cupboard.

The others protested, tried to call him back, but eventually followed. Malfoy was the only one currently with a wand, and without him, all the others would be able to do is scowl at the Dursleys.

Once the Slytherins had left the room, Harry looked back at the Dursleys.

"Are you alright?"

"I want you out of my house, boy. As soon as possible," Uncle Vernon whispered.

Harry nearly stepped back from the force of the look that Vernon gave him. The Dursleys had always loathed Harry, but the look in Vernon's eyes now was so much more than that. The look in his eyes now was filled with fear and hatred and disgust.

Harry glanced at his aunt, who refused to meet his eye, and finally at Dudley. Dudley gave Harry one terrified, helpless look, then turned away. Harry sighed, whatever truce it was that he had had with Dudley, it appeared to be over.

* * *

Once he was back upstairs, Harry hesitated outside his bedroom door. Two nights ago, Harry had thought about today with a kind of breathless exhilaration. His last day with the Dursleys. His seventeenth birthday. He would finally be able to do magic outside Hogwarts legally. 

Now, the day was a disaster. He had five angry and resentful Slytherins trapped in his room, and he was stuck. Harry had always felt out of place in Privet Drive, but never more so than at this moment. He had a family downstairs that hated and feared him, and a room full of schoolmates behind the bedroom door that hated and needed him.

Sighing, Harry opened the door and walked through.

"What the bloody hell was that all about, Potter?"

"Why didn't you let Drake teach them a lesson?"

"Because," Harry snapped, "Torturing and cursing muggles isn't teaching a lesson, it's Death Eater fun!"

There was silence throughout the room, and Harry turned to Malfoy, "I want the wand back. We'll practice Occlumency when there's not so much temptation around for you. That is, IF the Ministry isn't on their way to arrest you right now!"

"They're not," Malfoy handed Harry his wand. "The spell on my wand…it's really not traceable. It cost me a lot to get that spell put there, but no one can track it now."

Harry met Malfoy's eyes, "I honestly don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed to hear that."

Malfoy winced, "Potter…"

"I don't want to hear it. Whatever you have to say, whatever excuse you have for behaving this way, keep it to yourself."

Harry spun around and addressed the room, "In fact, I think that's a good idea for all of you."

The next few hours were spent in almost total silence. The Slytherins sat around the room either reading, drawing, or playing chess. Harry ignored them all. He had a book open in his lap, but he wasn't reading it. He was considering the current situation. The Weasleys, and possibly Aurors, would be here in the morning to pick Harry up, and Harry had to have something to tell them.

He knew that the Weasleys would protect most of the group with no problems. The real problem was Malfoy. Tomorrow morning Harry would have to decide whether to hand Malfoy over to imprisonment, or to back him up and do everything within his power to keep Malfoy from Azkaban. That was problem one.

Problem two was that, even if Harry decided to protect Malfoy, he didn't know that he really could keep the blond from Azkaban.

"Er, Potter, don't hate me for breaking the silence, but when's lunch?" Zabini asked awkwardly.

Harry looked up and sighed, "Considering you guys completely terrified my cousin, you probably shouldn't count on any more meals while we're here."

There was a moment of stunned silence, followed by Malfoy whispering, "Great, less than 24 hours before being turned over to the Aurors and I don't even get a last meal."

Harry closed his eyes, remembering the way Sirius had looked when he had first broken out of Azkaban. He had been as thin as a skeleton, with mangled, dirty hair and a lost and almost crazed look in his eyes. The look of someone who had lost everything and relived the loss over and over again for years.

Even nearly two years later, the man never lost that look, or that gained back that weight.

"If it's in my power to stop it," Harry whispered, keeping his eyes closed, "I won't let you go to Azkaban."

"Even after…" Malfoy didn't finish the sentence, realizing that pointing out what had happened downstairs was counter-productive.

"Even after. You've done a lot of shite, Malfoy, but you don't deserve to be there. Very few people do."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the blond. Malfoy was still thin, hair lacking its normal shine, but his eyes didn't have that look yet. If Harry could prevent it, he would keep that look from ever appearing there.

"I don't know if there is anything that I can really do, but I'll try."

"I wouldn't have even asked for that," Malfoy sighed, "but, thank you."

Nodding, Harry stood and stretched, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm watching a Quidditch game."

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching match after match of Quidditch inside of the globe. The four boys crowded around the small object, while the girls ignored them all and sat on the bed talking and reading.

Harry was pleased to note that, no matter what anybody said to the contrary, Harry's talent in Quidditch wasn't luck or fame. His talent came from James Potter, who won nearly every game he played in his seventh year.

"I'm starving!" Zabini said, many hours later, as he rolled onto his back theatrically, "I would eat anything just about now!"

"Anything," Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "My, my, does dear Finnegan know just how much of a slut his boyfriend is?"

Nott threw a pillow at both boys, "That is disgusting."

"Kind of hot, actually," Greengrass smiled, sending doe eyes as the two fey boys.

Nott made a gagging sound, "I will never be the same. I have just been traumatized for life. Potter, as the only other straight man here I demand that you back me up."

Harry looked up at the group, all of which were currently staring at him, "What?"

Nott glared, "Tell them that they are disgusting."

Harry looked around the room, "Slytherins in general are disgusting, why do you insist that I discriminate against those two?"

Nott stood, "What time is it? I have to get out of this room!"

"It's late enough that I vote sleep. Morning is going to arrive very quickly."

* * *

Harry woke during the middle of the night. At first he wasn't sure what woke him, but eventually he heard a soft whisper of voices. 

"You really thought he would turn you in, didn't you Drake?" Parkinson's voice asked.

"Yeah," Malfoy whispered back.

"Why on earth did you let us go through with this plan then?" Parkinson's voice had a hard edge to it.

"I wanted to make sure you were all safe."

"Drake," there was a soft sigh, "sometimes you are as self sacrificing as a Hufflepuff. Or worse, a Gryffindor."

"Not self sacrificing, I just know what I've done. I know what I deserve."

"Much as it pains me to agree with Potter, there are very few people who truly deserve Azkaban."

Harry held his breath in the following silence.

"I've been there, once, to visit my father. It was…I kept having nightmares about it all summer."

"I imagine."

"But," a pause, "I would've gone. I would have rather been there than back with _him._"

"Oh, Drake."

"You don't know what it was like. You saw a little, that night, but you…no one could really know what it is like to be there. I…I had to do things, more than I ever said. That's part of the reason that he let me live after I failed my mission."

There was a rustle of fabric, and Harry had a brief mental image of Parkinson putting her arms around the blond.

"Potter isn't much, but he's honest. He said that he would keep you out of prison, and he will. He…none of us will let the Dark Lord have you again.

Harry closed his eyes, remembering the dreams of pain that he had been having most of the summer. He wondered again what Malfoy and the Slytherins must have gone through, but knew, more than ever, that he would never ask.

* * *

**A/N:** There we go, chapter 6. It is even early! This chapter just seemed to be begging to be written, so here it is. I hope you all love the early update! 

Okay, I drew a few pictures that you guys might want to check out…they are previews for later chapters ; ).

Draco

http:// anika-jay.deviantart .com/art/Draco-71879394

Dark Mark

http:// anika-jay.deviantart .com/art/Dark-Mark-71879582

(take out the spaces before anika and .com).

I will not be able to post over x-mas break (don't have internet at home and the computer lab at my college is closed), but I promise a big post as soon as the next semester starts up (Jan 8th, 2008). Sorry, and I hope you can all forgive me. Next chapter is the arrival of the Weasleys!


	7. Chapter 7: Convincing the Few

**Chapter Title:** Convincing the Few

**Chapter Summary:** Facing three Order members, Harry must convince a few key people to trust him, at least long enough to learn they can trust the Slytherins.

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his lovable friends. I also do not own the song One of Us, where this story gets its title and the opening lyrics.

**A/N:** As I have not yet read Deathly Hallow, there will be nothing from that book here. This story is cannon up through book 6 and fanfiction from there.

I am sorry that this chapter took so long. Between starting a new semester, applying for graduation with my associates degree, and all the holidays…let's just say that things have been slightly chaotic. However, I am back now and will attempt to return to posting chapters once or twice a week. 

Any farther notes are found at the end.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Morning came faster than Harry wanted, and left the brunette feeling un-rested. After overhearing the conversation between Malfoy and Parkinson, Harry had not been able to fall back asleep. Instead, he has spent the rest of the night coming up with, and dismissing, plans for keeping Malfoy out of prison. Now morning was here and Harry was still no closer to knowing what to do.

With a silent yawn, Harry opened his eyes and gazed at Malfoy, who was still asleep in the sleeping bag next to Harry. The boy seemed to glow softly in the light from the window, and the words "fallen angel" came to Harry's mind, unbidden. Though the soft words were somewhat frightening, the term seemed to fit Malfoy well-enough. Malfoy had been the leader of Slytherin, the Ice Prince, with no feeling and no regard for those around him. He had been the symbol of everything that Harry stood against.

But one night changed everything.

Malfoy's father was arrested and, suddenly, Malfoy was more than a symbol. He was Marked and sent back to his life with the task of murder.

And Malfoy couldn't do it. He fell from the grace of his "lord," and came to Harry. He didn't come begging for help or protection for himself. He knew what he was. Maybe "risen demon" was a more appropriate term than "fallen angel." Whatever, he knew what he had done was enough to get him into Azkaban, and he knew he deserved punishment for his crimes.

But Azkaban is no place for even the most guilty, and Malfoy hardly ranked above pain-in-the –arse. He certainly didn't rank as _evil._

Harry didn't know what he could do for this boy, or for any of the Slytherins. They had placed their lives and their futures in the palm of his hand, but he was no older or wiser than any of them. Still, he had sworn to do what he could, and he refused to fail. There had been enough failures…enough innocents who suffered…and Harry would stop it here. After all, if he couldn't save the Slytherins from the Order, how could he ever save the wizarding world from Voldemort?

Silently, Harry slid from his sleeping bag, grabbed a pair of trousers and t-shirt, and padded down the hall to the bathroom. According to the last letter from Ron, the Weasleys would be picking Harry up shortly after breakfast, which meant sometime in the next two hours.

After quickly dressing and washing his face, Harry returned to the bedroom to find the Slytherins awake and pale.

"I don't…" Harry's voice seemed far too loud for the silent room, and the others all glanced at him, "I don't know who all will be coming. Probably Mr. Weasley…but I don't know who else. I guess it depends on where they are taking us. After…" Harry glanced at Malfoy, then away, "after the end of last year I don't know if they are still using the same headquarters as before. They could be taking us somewhere else. Anyway, they don't know that you guys are here, so they probably won't be sending too much security for just me…unless they think the Death Eaters know about today and want to attempt to kill me in transport…" Zabini looked ready to faint at that and Harry was quick to reassure the boy, "but that's not likely to happen…"

"Potter, your rambling is not helping anything," Nott was glaring at him, and Harry quickly shut his mouth, " If you want to take our mind off waiting, find a way to get us food."

Harry nodded at Nott and left the room. When Harry turned to head downstairs he was stopped by the sight standing in just below the middle of the stairway. Dudley had a box of cereal stuffed under one fat arm, a gallon of milk hanging from his hand, and six bowls and spoons balanced precariously in the crook of his remaining arm.

"Dudley…"

"It's your last day here and I didn't want you to leave thinking that I'm afraid of you, because I'm not," Dudley glared.

There was a minute of silence, in which neither knew quite what to say. Finally, with a "Mum is baking a cake" Dudley set the breakfast materials on the steps and turned to leave.

Shaking his head, Harry called out a "Thank you, Dudley" before picking up the supplies.

"FOOD!" Zabini nearly knocked Harry over the second he walked through the door, and Harry couldn't help but smile. He may have been clueless as to Seamus' preferences, but now that he knew he could see that Zabini appeared a perfect match for their Irish classmate.

* * *

Less than two hours later there was a crash of dishes and breathless scream downstairs. The Slytherins tensed, but Harry smiled as he recognized the sound of Mr. Weasley trying to calm down the Dursleys.

The sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs caused Harry to jump up.

"Wait here. I'm going to try and explain things before they find you."

Harry ran to the door and pulled it open, but he was too late. Tonks was standing in the doorway with her fist raised. A smile began to spread across her face, but stopped, halfway, as she took in the occupants of the room.

"Wotcher…Harry," The smile had completely left Tonks' face now. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

The Auror's wand was suddenly in her hand, and Harry pulled the door halfway closed, attempting to shield the Slytherins inside.

"Er…" Harry fumbled around for an explanation, but the best he could come up with is, "I'm protecting them."

Tonks raised an eyebrow and yelled down the stairs, "I think you guys better come up here."

There was the sound of many feet rushing up the stairs, and then Mr. Weasley, and Remus came into sight. Harry thanked whatever gods may be listening that Mad-Eye wasn't with them.

"What's going on? Are you alright Harry?" From his position behind Tonks, with Harry blocking the half-opened doorway, Remus couldn't see into the room. His eyes raked over Harry, as if looking for a bleeding gash or broken bone.

"I'm fine, Professor Lupin, it's just…" Harry took a deep breath, then opened the door wide, "I'm not the only one you guys are picking up today."

There was a moment a tense silence, before the two men raised their wands. Mr. Weasley seemed confused and angry. The look on Remus' face, however, was more frightening. He was staring at Malfoy, looking betrayed and livid.

Harry was suddenly reminded that Dumbledore was probably the first man to ever treat Remus with respect. He let Remus into Hogwarts, knowing that he was a werewolf. He even gave Remus a job at the school, trusting him with the students and letting him meet Harry again after years. Remus had plenty of reasons to detest what Malfoy had done, even if Malfoy didn't hold the wand that cast the killing curse.

Harry quickly drew attention back to himself.

"They came to me for help, for protection, and I said that I would give it to them."

"Harry, are you mad, at least one of those children is a Death Eater, probably all of them."

"Malfoy has the Mark, but he's not a Death Eater. The others are neutral and want nothing to do with Voldemort."

After a collective wince, Remus softly spoke to Harry, not taking his eyes, or his wand, off of Malfoy, "Harry, I know that you have a big heart. You want to believe in people, and that is wonderful, but if Malfoy has the Mark, what makes you think he can be trusted? What makes you think that any of them can be trusted?"

Harry closed his eyes. He knew how to get Remus to trust him, at least temporarily, but he hated bringing up the subject. He especially hated using it against Remus. Standing up straight, Harry whispered, "Because you and I have both seen that a man can rise above his name, and that what house someone is in doesn't guarantee where their loyalties lie."

Remus looked away, but Mr. Weasley took over, "It's not just Malfoy's name, Harry. You said yourself that he has the Mark. That makes him a Death Eater. And you've already told us that he was there the day that Dumbledore died."

This time it was Harry that looked away. Staring at the wall, the brunette whispered, "One of the last things the Dumbledore did was offer Malfoy protection, and it wasn't _Malfoy_ who killed him." Looking up at the three adults, Harry continued, "Malfoy did what he did last year to try and protect his family. It was wrong, and dumb, but he was doing it for them, not because he wanted to. Two days ago, Malfoy came here and offered to turn himself in if I protected his friends. He was willing to risk everything for them. And none of them has tried to hurt me since being here. I'm not dumb, I took their wands, but I do believe that they are being honest about this."

The three adults exchanged glances, and then Remus nodded.

When Harry smiled, Remus quickly added, "We are not guaranteeing anything other than to take them with us. We will set up a meeting to discuss what to do from there, and they will all need to be questioned."

Harry nodded, "Fair enough."

* * *

After much discussion between the adults, which Harry and the others were sullenly left out of, it was decided that they would all return to the Burrow.

Mr. Weasley sent an owl ahead to his family, telling them that he would meet them at home, rather than at headquarters as planned. While he was doing this, and Remus was downstairs requesting tea, Harry asked Tonks the questions he had been dying to know all summer.

"What is going on with the Order? Are we still using the same headquarters? What about Snape? Is Hogwarts going to open in September?"

Tonks smiled, "The Order has been working hard trying to predict You-Know-Who's attacks. Without Snape, though…" Harry nodded that he understood.

Without a spy in Voldemort's ranks, the Order had no idea what to expect until an attack was in progress. At that point, all they would be able to do would be assemble as quickly as possible and try to save as many lives as they could. There could be no attack prevention, and no idea what scale of attack they would face. Every battle would be entered blindly.

"Anyway, we are temporarily using Hogwarts as headquarters. The Fidelius Charm on Grimmauld faded when Dumbledore died. Since the house belongs to you know, you would have to be involved in the recasting for the charm to be set again."

Harry nodded, "If the Order still wants to use it, you're all free to, but you'll have to show me what to do."

Tonks nodded. "Anyway, there has been no word on Snape for almost a month. At the start of summer, he was at all of the attacks, then he just disappeared. Could be that You-Know-Who sent him on a mission."

Harry glanced over at the Slytherins, who where quietly talking in one corner of the room.

If Snape was on a mission, there was good chance he had been assigned to track down the Slytherins. It would make since, as it was Snape who completed Malfoy's task last year. In a way, that made Snape responsible for the boy. And Snape was Head of Slytherin, so who better to track down the missing students?

The real question was: what was Snape ordered to do when he found them?

"Who is leading the Order now?"

"McGonagall, for the time being. There's talk of electing someone else, though."

"Why?"

McGonagall seemed like a great leader to Harry. She was close to Dumbledore, knew his plans, and would be objective. She also knew Snape, and so could probably guess at where the man would go or what he would do next.

"She doesn't want it." Mr. Weasley smiled sadly, coming into the conversation at last, "Harry, it takes a lot to send people into battle, and McGonagall just doesn't have what it takes to not crumble."

Harry blinked, confused. McGonagall always seemed incredibly strong to him.

"Think about it, Harry. McGonagall knows, and even taught, most of the Order. She is connected to them. Every time they go out, on her orders, to fight, it pulls at her heart. We are all children to her."

Harry suddenly remembered McGonagall pushing a plate of cookies at him. He remembered her sticking up to Umbridge about him becoming an Auror. Mr. Weasley was right. She pretended to be gruff, and she was incredibly strict, but she really did have a softer heart then she let on.

"Come on, Harry, we have to get going." Mr. Weasley glanced at the Slytherins, "I have a feeling that there is a long night of meetings ahead for all of us."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry again for being out so long. However, you will be happy to hear that the next chapter is already half written. It is midterms this week, so it probably will not be posted until Monday, but I will try and get back to posting once every week.

Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed.


End file.
